


a lifetime ago

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [49]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, Double Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Far Future, Happy, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Queen Sansa, Romance, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She misses how it was. But nothing can ever stay the same forever. And their son brings both Sansa and her husband joy.





	a lifetime ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieBonanaFana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/gifts).



> Requested by MaddieBonanaFana (AO3): "Something fluffy with podsa as rulers of the north with their own little lord (Eddwyn)." Oh I really liked this and I hope you guys do too! Thanks for reading! And any comments/thoughts would be deeply appreciated!

 

 

*

There's an echo of snow shrikes above the trees.

Sansa glances up, pensively folding her hands inside her red vair-fur lined cape, as Winterfell's prince hollers joyfully and dangles from one of the low-hanging weirwoods. Both of his hands clutching on. Lemon-cake glaze smeared on his little, pink lips.

"Eddwyn, be careful!" Podrick shouts, dismounting from his horse. As ungracefully as possible, Sansa realises, lips twitching. Seven-and-a-half years. After this, it seems like the North agrees with him — Sansa's knighted husband becomes accustomed to the harsh weather and harsher lords, wearing boiled leather and capes and what resembles Ned Stark's padded linen skirts.

Ser Brienne has left. Jon and Arya, too. Bran does not ruls as a Lord of Winterfell. The North and its people rule themselves.

She misses how it was. But nothing can ever stay the same forever.

"It's only a branch, love," she says mindfully, watching as their son kicks the underside of another branch, hoisting himself up further. Eddwyn's auburn-red hair glows in sun's mid-light. "The worst he can do is fall into the snow."

Podrick grumbles something low, moving in and kissing Sansa's cheek. He rarely fusses, but Sansa enjoys the attention.

_"Yes, my Queen."_

*

 


End file.
